Una bruja llamada JK Rowling
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Toda historia tiene un comienzo, la de Harry Potter también. La historia de cómo una bruja llamada Joanne Rowling conoció al protagonista de la saga que tanto admiramos. Dedicado a aquellos que sí creen en la magia.


**_Disclaimer: Nada esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la protagonista de este fic._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una bruja llamada J.K Rowling<em>**

Harry se desperezó en la cama, hacía un frío de mil demonios y él debía ir a trabajar. Su cama estaba calentita y dejarla requería un enorme esfuerzo de su parte. A su lado, Ginny dormía placidamente. Pero no por mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento sus hijos despertarían y empezaría el caos. Eso sin contar que Teddy se había quedado a dormir aquella noche.

—Ginny —murmuró su esposo, depositando un beso en su cuello —despierta.

—¿Mmmh?

—Debo ir a trabajar, mi amor.

—No, no vayas —dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero dándose vuelta y abrazándolo —quédate aquí.

—No puedo y lo sabes. Aunque me encantaría.

—Dile a Kingsley que deseas pasar un día en familia —rogó ella, sin soltarlo.

—Hay trabajo atrasado, linda. Pero si hago todo hoy, mañana no voy y nos vamos todos de paseo. Le diremos a Hermione y Ron, también.

—Te tomo la palabra, Harry.

Ginny volvió a girar en la cama, dispuesta a dormir al menos diez minutos más cuando escuchó una pelea entre James y Albus, a los gritos, y de Teddy pidiéndoles por todos los cielos que lo dejaran dormir. Al poco rato se sumó Lily.

—Maldición —pensó Ginny, saliendo de la cama para ver que rayos era lo que había sucedido. Caminó hasta la habitación de Albus que era donde estaba el descontrol.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella con una mirada intimidatoria digna de Molly Weasley.

—¡Es James, mamá! Pusó un sapo en mi cara y tú sabes que los odio —contó Albus.

—¡James Sirius Potter! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No lo sé —respondió el aludido —estaba aburrido. Perdón, Albus, sabes que te quiero. Cuando regresemos a Hogwarts compensaré mi error.

—Y con creces, James —lo desafió su hermano menor.

—Hoy lavarás los platos, James, y no volverás a tomar sapos del jardín. Déjalos tranquilos y hoy no volarás en tu escoba.

—¡Pero mamá! —protestó el mayor —quedé que iba a jugar quidditch con Teddy.

—Pero nada, jovencito. Teddy lo entenderá.

—¡LO ENTENDERÉ MÁS SI TE CALLAS, ENANO! —gritó desde la habitación de enfrente, el joven metamorfomago, tratando de dormir.

—Todos abajo a desayunar —anunció Ginny —ahora.

—¿No es temprano, mamá? ¡Estamos en vacaciones! —dijo Albus, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Tal vez, pero papá está por irse y quiero que se despidan de él.

.

Diez minutos más tarde, la familia Potter desayunaba toda junta en la cocina.

—Una lechuza, papá —anunció Lily señalando a la ventana.

El avé ingresó y se posó elegantemente sobre la mesa.

—Es de Kingsley —dijo Harry leyendo la carta —dice que hay una mujer que me quiere entrevistar y que me está esperando. Él me sugiere que vaya rápido, debe ser importante. Pero yo odio las entrevistas, Ginny.

—Ya lo sé, Harry. ¿Será otra de las colegas de Skeeter?

—No sé. Lo mejor será que vaya y acabe con eso rápido. ¡Diablos! Ya pasaron diecinueve años, ¿cuándo acabará esto?

—Nunca papá —intervino James —serás el-niño-que-vivió por y para siempre.

—James tiene razón, la gente no terminará de admirarte nunca. Ve, amor, sólo son las mismas preguntas de siempre. No te preocupes.

Tras despedirse de su esposa e hijos, Harry viajó gracias a los polvos flú, hasta el Ministerio. Tomó el ascensor hasta su oficina y allí vio a Kingsley junto a una mujer rubia.

.

—¡Harry, has llegado! —saludó alegremente el Ministro de Magia —déjame presentarte a esta encantadora mujer, su nombre es Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

—Mucho gusto, señora Rowling —dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

—El gusto es mío señor Potter.

—Yo me retiro —anunció Kingsley —Creeme Harry, esto valdrá la pena.

_«Espero así sea»_, pensó él.

—¿En qué puedo serle útil, señora Rowling? —preguntó intrigado.

—Verá señor Potter, yo soy una simple bruja que escribe libros. De verdad me gusta mucho hacerlo, aunque reconozco que no es fácil lograrlo. Como toda la comunidad mágica, o la mayoría de ella, admiro lo que ha sido usted en su vida y cómo logró cumplir con su objetivo, eliminar a Lord Voldemort para siempre. Lo que a mí me gustaría, es escribir una saga de libros sobre usted.

—¿Una saga de libros sobre mí? —preguntó asombrado Harry. Le habían hecho infinidad de entrevistas, pero jamás le habían propuesto aquello.

—Una saga de libros para niños.

Los ojos verdes del hombre se abrieron de par en par.

—Niños tanto mágicos... como muggles —finalizó aquella simpática mujer.

—¿Usted me habla en serio? ¿Quiere contarle mi historia a los niños?

—No es sólo una historia —continuó Joanne —es enseñarles que, pese a todas las dificultades, uno puede cumplir con sus sueños, por muchas piedras que haya en el camino, uno siempre puede conseguirlo. Siempre.

_«Siempre»_, pensó Harry y en cómo esa pequeña palabra podía significar tantas cosas. Como el infinito amor de Severus Snape por su madre. Tal vez, para los niños la palabra "siempre" podría llegar a cambiarle el punto de vista de las cosas como a él.

—Siempre —repitió Harry —¿Y en esa historia estarán todos aquellos que me ayudaron a ser quien soy?

—Todos, señor Potter.

—Los niños muggles no comprenderán que es esto. Ellos creen que la magia no existe.

—Por eso mismo. Les devolveré la magia a los muggles, los niños tomarán una simple ramita de un árbol y jugaran entre ellos imaginando que es una varita y que tienen poderes, como usted, yo o cualquier mago. Ellos imaginarán Hogwarts y soñarán con estudiar ahí y que a los once años una carta les llegará diciéndoles que fueron admitidos. Verán una lechuza cruzar los cielos y pensarán que hay un mago tratando de comunicarse con otro. Tal vez ellos crean que todo es ficticio ¡pero no importa! Porque la magia, ya habrá hecho efecto en ellos y cuando eso sucede, no hay remedio que los cure.

—¿Qué pasará cuando crezcan?

—Seguirán imaginando. Escribirán historias ellos mismos sus propias historias sobre la magia. Historias cortas o largas, en la que usted, o cualquiera de que los rodea sea el protagonista. Hasta revivirán a aquellos que han muerto y se negarán a creer que han perecido. En el corazón de los lectores muggles ciertos personajes estarán vivos eternamente. Ellos no podrán hacer magia como nosotros, pero poseen otro tipo de magia. La magia de las palabras, de la imaginación y eso es algo que muchos hechiceros ya no poseen. Y llegado el momento, le transmitirán el poder de creer en la magia a sus hijos, y estos harán lo propio con los suyos.

Harry miraba asombrado, y admirado, a esa mujer hasta ese entonces desconocida para él. Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Estaré encantado, señora Rowling, que escriba esa saga de libros sobre mi vida.

Joanne también sonrió.

.

Tiempo después un libro llegó a las manos de él, se titulaba "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", echado en el sillón, Harry comenzó a leer:

_"El señor y la señora Dursley, del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran perfectamente normales y muy agradecidos por ello."_

Así era la primera oración, del primer capítulo, del primer libro en el cuál él era el protagonista. Harry estaba contento, no por ser el protagonista, sino por ser en parte responsable por devolver la fe en la magia a muchos niños muggles.

_"¡La magia, sí existe!"_ fue el título de un periódico muggle londinense de gran alcance, en el que se hacía referencia a aquel libro. Y tal como la bruja rubia había pronosticado, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que millones de niños (y no tan niños) tuvieron en sus manos ese ejemplar.

La magia había llegado al mundo muggle y todo gracias a una bruja conocida mundialmente como J.K Rowling.


End file.
